African American Historic Places
The stories of the contributions, hardships, and aspirations of the American People can been seen in the experiences of the African Americans who brought to this country or came of their own free will.National Register of Historic Places: African American Historic Places; National Park Service & National Trust for Historic Preservation; The Preservation Press; Washington D.C.; 1994 The Historic places listed,represent the achievements and struggles of African Americans. Each location has a powerful and provocative story. Visitors can gain a better understanding of the events and the people of that time. These places connected across time to create an understanding of what happened and why.Teaching with Historic Places As historian David McCullough explains in Brave Companions, experiencing places "helps in making contact with those who were there before in other days. It's a way to find them as fellow human beings, as necessary as the digging you do in libraries."Brave Companions (New York: Prentice Hall, 1992) Outline of African-American History This outline has been adapted from other related Wikipedia articles and The Negro Pilgrimage in America by C. Eric Lincoln and Before the Mayflower; A History of the Negro in America; 1619-1964 by Lerone Bennett, Jr. Origins 'The Negro Pilgrimage in America: C. ERic Lincoln; Bantam Books, New York; 1967 The Negro Pilgrimage in America; C. Eric Lincoln; Bantam Books, 1967 or the ‘’’African Past’’’Before the Mayflower: A History of the Negro in American 1619-1964; Lerone Bennett, Jr.; Pelican Books; Baltimore, Maryland; 1964 The story of the African Americans begins in Africa. Early histories of Africa considered it the ‘Dark Continent’, both in the sense of the color of its people, but also for its lack of known civilizations. Studies beginning in the 1960s have found a rich history of civilization, including arts, architecture, public thought and major civilizations. The story of African Americans builds from these roots and can be traced through historic sites associated with the slave trade in America. * Charlotte Amalie Historic District – Virgin Islands * Fairvue - Kentucky * The Grange * Kingsley Plantation * Old Slave Mart – South Carolina '''American Revolution ' While the term ‘American Revolution’ connotes only the war period (1776–1783), the entire colonial experience is included. Free Negros were present during early campaigns of the war and throughout the war. In March of 1770, Crispus Attucks died during the protest that has become known as the Boston Massacre. At the Battle of Bunker Hill, Peter Salem and Salem Poor, two free Negros valiantly served. Salem Poor was commended for his actions that day. * Burns United Methodist Church * Christiansted National Historic Site * Hacienda Azucarera La Esperanza – Puerto Rico * Hawikuh '''Slavery For over 200 years, the American system of slavery held four million people of color in bondage. The affect was felt by all the people of the nation, including black, white, yellow, and red. It was premised on a system of racial supremacy that affected the development of the American Negro and the relationships of all American’s with persons of other races. The first blacks in the new world did not arrive on the slave ship to Jamestown in 1619. Rather, it was Pedro Alonzo Niño, navigator on the Niña the smallest of Christopher Columbus’s vessels. From that day, Negro’s participated in nearly every major Spanish exploration in the new world. Neflo de Olaña and thirty other Negros were with Balbo when he, e.g., they, discovered the Pacific Ocean. * Antioch Missionary Baptist Church – Richard Allen (organized the AME church) * Jean Baptiste Point Du Sable Homesite – Jean Baptiste Point Du Sable (1st settler of Chicago) * Hacienda Azucarera La Esperanza – Puerto Rico * Hawikuh – Estevanico * Prince Hall Masonic Temple – Prince Hall (organized 1st Negro Masonic Lodge) Slave Revolts and Insurrections ''' In the summer of 1791, Haiti witnessed the first successful slave revolt. This was not the first; it was one in a long series of revolts. Between 1663 and 1864, there were 109 revolts on land and another 55 at sea. Notable early insurrections include the 1712 uprising in New York City and the 1800 attack on Richmond, Virginia. That same year, Denmark Vesey, a free black, planned to seize Charleston, South Carolina, but was foiled when betrayed. * Belmont – Virginia * John Brown Farm – John Brown’s birthplace. - New York * [[John Brown Farm and Gravesite|John Brown House - New York * John Brown Headquarters – Headquarters for the Harper’s Ferry Raid * Estate Carolina Sugar Plantation * Stono River Slave Rebellion – Site of the 1739 Stono Rebellion - South Carolina. '''Abolition crisis. With the Louisiana Purchase in 1803, the United States gained a huge western dominion. With it, two aspects of American life came into stark comparison. The first was the expansion of slavery across the southern half of the nation, creating a vast agricultural empire based on a large rural workforce. The second was ‘Manifest Destiny’, the expansion of a free society westward across the continent. The economic realities in the south precluded the development of a strong abolitionist base, while the lack of slavery among the industrialized north, neither supported nor abhorred the abolitionist cause. By 1835, William Lloyd Garrison had established ‘’The Liberator’’ as the nation’s most militant abolitionist newspaper. Over the next 30 years, the north and the south would try to find ways to coexist with two different economic systems and a growing abolitionist movement. *Allen Chapel African Methodist Episcopal Church – Terra Haute, Indiana *Levi Coffin House – Fountain City, Indiana *Frederick Douglass National Historic Site – Washington D.C. *Eleutherian College – Lancaster, Indiana *Harpers Ferry National Historical Park – West Virginia *Little Jerusalem AME Church – Cornwells Heights-Eddington, Pennsylvania *William C. Nell House – Boston, Massachusetts *Harriet Beecher Stowe House – Brunswick, Maine *Liberty Farm – Worcester, Massachusetts *Mount Zion United Methodist Church-Washington, D.C. *White Horse Farm-Phoenixville, Pennsylvania '''Civil War and emancipation The ‘’American Civil War’’ is often seen as a war between white men over the fate of the black man. From the beginning, the African-American peoples played a significant role in the war. As early as July 1861, three months after Fort Sumter, the United States Congress passed the first Confiscation Act, granting freedom to any slave who had been used to support the Confederate war efforts, once they were behind Union Lines. Quickly General Sherman employed this new manpower in the construction of Union facilities from which to prosecute the war. With the preliminary Emancipation Proclamation on September 22, 1862, the First Regiment Louisiana Heavy Artillery and ‘’All Negro’’ unit was founded by General B.F. Butler. The War Department quickly authorized the enlistment of Negro soldier with the founding of the Massachusetts Fifty-Fourth and Fifty-Fifth Infantry Regiments. By the end of the war, there were over 150 ‘all-Negro’ regiments. On Sept 29, 1864, the Third Division of the Eighteenth Corp of the Army of the James , moved forward to take the New Market Heights outside of Richmond, Virginia. The key role in this advance was given to the ‘all-Negro’ division. By the end of the day, the Union Army would stand on the heights overlooking the city of Richmond with a loss of 584 men and 10 Congressional Medal honorees now in their ranks. This action marked the beginning of the dissolution of the Confederate Government and the end of the war the following April. *Boston African American National Historic Site – Boston, Massachusetts *Camilla-Zack Community Center District – Mayfield, Georgia *Fort Pillow – Tennessee *Goodwill Plantation – Eastover, South Carolina *John Mercer Langston House – Oberlin, Ohio *Lewis O’Neal Tavern – Versailles, Kentucky *Oakview – Holly Springs, Mississippi *Olustee Battlefield – Olustee, Florida *Port Hudson – Port Hudson, Louisiana *Seaside Plantation-Beaufort, South Carolina *Slate Hill Cemetery-Morrisville, Pennsylvania *Sulphur Trestle Fort Site – Elkmont, Alabama 'Reconstruction ' and ‘’’Black Power in Dixie’’’ *Alcorn State University Historic District – Lorman, Mississippi *Barber House – Hopkins, South Carolina *Bethel African Methodist Episcopal Church – Batesville, Arkansas *Clarksville Historic District – Lancaster, Indiana *Daufuskie Island Historic District – South Carolina *Fair-Rutherford and Rutherford Houses – Columbia, South Carolina *Freeman Chapel C.M.E. Church – Hopkinsville, Kentucky *Laurel Grove-South Cemetery – Savannah, Georgia *Lincoln University Hilltop Campus Historic District – Jefferson City, Missouri *Ploeger-Kerr-White House-Bastrop, Texas *Springfield Baptist Church-Greensboro, Georgia *Stone Hall, Atlanta University – Atlanta, Georgia *Charles Sumner High School – St. Louis, Missouri *Lyman Trumbull House – Alton, Illinois *Working Benevolent Temple and Professional Building – Greenville, South Carolina 'Segregation ' and the ‘’’rise of Jim Crow’’’ *Wililam R. Allen School – Lorman, Mississippi *Black Theater of Ardmore – Ardmore, Oklahoma *Davis Avenue Branch, Mobile Public Library – Mobile, Alabama *Fairbanks Flats – Lancaster, Indiana *Fourth Avenue Historic District – Birmingham, Alabama *Indiana Avenue Historic District – Indianapolis, Indiana *Main Building, Arkansas Baptist College – Hopkinsville, Arkansas *Smithfield Historic District – Savannah, Georgia *Sweet Auburn Historic District – Jefferson City, Missouri *Ward Chapel AME Church-Bastrop, Texas 'Northern Migration ' *Chicago Bee Building – Chicago, Illinois *Robert S. Abbot House – Chicago, Illinois *Bethany Baptist Church – Chislehurst, New Jersey *Durham Memorial AME Zion Church – Buffalo, New York *Langston Terrace Dwellings – Washington, D.C. *Liberty Baptist Church – Evansville, Indiana *Wabash Avenue YMCA – Chicago, Illinois 'Expanding Opportunities ' *Alcorn State University Historic District – Lorman, Mississippi *Barber House – Hopkins, South Carolina *Bethel African Methodist Episcopal Church – Batesville, Arkansas *Clarksville Historic District – Lancaster, Indiana *Daufuskie Island Historic District – South Carolina *Fair-Rutherford and Rutherford Houses – Columbia, South Carolina *Freeman Chapel C.M.E. Church – Hopkinsville, Kentucky *Laurel Grove-South Cemetery – Savannah, Georgia *Lincoln University Hilltop Campus Historic District – Jefferson City, Missouri *Ploeger-Kerr-White House,-Bastrop, Texas *Springfield Baptist Church-Greensboro, Georgia *Stone Hall, Atlanta University – Atlanta, Georgia *Charles Sumner High School – St. Louis, Missouri *Lyman Trumbull House – Alton, Illinois *Working Benevolent Temple and Professional Building – Greenville, South Carolina 'Civil Rights Movement ' *Agricultural and Technical College of North Carolina Historic District – Greensboro, North Carolina *Brown Chapel African Methodist Episcopal Church – Selma, Alabama *City of St. Jude Historic District – Montgomery, Alabama *Dexter Avenue Baptist Church – Montgomery, Alabama *First African Baptist Church – Tuscaloosa, Alabama *Martin Luther King, Jr., Historic District – Atlanta, Georgia *Lincolnville Historic District – St. Augustine, Florida *Little Rock High School – Little Rock, Arkansas *Malcolm X House Site – Omaha, Nebraska *Howard Thurman House-Daytona Beach, Florida Alabama ** Alabama Penny Savings Bank, Birmingham ** Brown Chapel African Methodist Episcopal Church, Selma ** Butler Chapel AME Zion Church, Greenville ** Calhoun School Principal’s House, Calhoun ** City of St. Jude Historic District, Montgomery ** Dave Patton House, Mobile ** Dexter Avenue Baptist Church, Montgomery ** Domestic Science Building, Normal ** Dr. A.M. Brown House, Birmingham ** Ebenezer Missionary Baptist Church, Auburn ** Emanuel AME Church , Mobile ** First African Baptist Church, Tuscaloosa ** First Baptist Church, Greenville ** First Baptist Church, Selma ** First Congregational Church of Marion, Marion ** Fourth Avenue Historic District, Birmingham ** Hawthorn House , Mobile ** Hunter House , Mobile ** Jefferson Franklin Jackson House, Montgomery ** West Park, Birmingham ** Laura Watson House, Gainesville ** Lebanon Chapel AME Church, Fairhope ** Magnolia Cemetery, including National Cemetery|Mobile National Cemetery] , Mobile ** Mount Vernon Arsenal-Searcy Hospital Complex, Mount Vernon ** Mount Zion Baptist Church, Anniston ** Murphy-Collins House, Tuscaloosa ** Davis Avenue Branch, Mobile Public Library , Mobile ** North Lawrence-Monroe Street Historic District, Montgomery ** Old Ship African Methodist Episcopal Zion Church, Montgomery ** Pastorium, Dexter Avenue Baptist Church, Montgomery ** Phillips Memorial Auditorium, Marion ** Pratt City Carline Historic District, Birmingham ** Rickwood Field, Birmingham ** Sixteenth Street Baptist Church, Birmingham ** Smithfield Historic District, Birmingham ** St. Louis Street Missionary Baptist Church , Mobile ** State Street AME Zion Church , Mobile ** Stone Street Baptist Church , Mobile ** Sulphur Trestle Fort Site, Elkmont ** Swayne Hall, Talladega ** Talladega College Historic District, Talladega ** Theological Building- AME Zion Theological Institute, Greenville ** Tulane Building, Montgomery ** Tuskegee Institute National Historic Site, Tuskegee ** Twin Beach AME Church, Fairhope ** Ward Nicholson Corner Store, Greenville ** West Fifteenth Street Historic District, Anniston ** Westwood Plantation (Boundary Increase), Uniontown ** Windham Construction Office Building, Birmingham Arizona * Phoenix Union Colored High School, Phoenix Arkansas * Bethel African Methodist Episcopal Church, Batesville * Dunbar Junior and Senior High School and Junior Collage, Little Rock * Hampton Springs Cemetery (Black Section), Carthage * Henry Clay Mills House, Van Buren * Ish House, Little Rock * Kiblah School, Doddridge * Little Rock High School, Little Rock * Main Building, Arkansas Baptist College, Little Rock * Mosaic Templars of America Headquarters Building, Little Rock * Mount Olive United Methodist Church, Van Buren * Mount Zion Missionary Baptist Church, Brinkley * New Hope Missionary Baptist Church Cemetery, Historic Section, Lake Village * Taborian Hall, Little Rock * Wortham Gymnasium, Oak Grove California * Allensworth Historic District, Allensworth * Liberty Hall, Oakland * Moses Rodgers House, Stockton * Somerville Hotel, Los Angeles * Sugg House, Sonora Colorado * Barney L. Ford Building, Denver * Justina Ford House, Denver * Winks Panorama, Pinecliffe Connecticut were released in 1841, they came to Farmington and stayed with Austin Williams before their return to Africa and attended this church.}}]] * First Church of Christ, Farmington * Goffe Street Special School for Colored Children, New Haven * Lighthouse Archeological Sites, Barkhamstead * Mather Homestead, Hartford * Prudence Crandall House, Canterbury Delaware * Harmon School, Millsboro * Johnson School, Millsboro * Lewes Historic District, Lewes * Loockeman Hall, Dover * Odessa Historic District, Odessa * Old Fort Church Christiana * Public School No. 111-c, Christiana * Smyrna Historic District, Smyrna District of Columbia Florida Georgia Idaho * St. Paul Missionary Baptist Church, Boise Illinois * Christian Hill Historic District, Alton * Dr. Daniel Hale Williams House, Chicago * Eighth Regiment Armory, Chicago * Free Frank McWorter Grave Site, Barry * Ida B. Wells-Barnett House, Chicago * Jean Baptiste Pointe Du Sable Homesite, Chicago * Lyman Trumbull House, Alton * Overton Hygienic Building, Chicago * Owen Lovejoy Homestead, Princeton * Quinn Chapel of the AME Church, Chicago * Robert S. Abbott House, Chicago * Unity Hall, Chicago (located in the Black Metropolis-Bronzeville District of Chicago) * Victory Sculpture, Chicago * Wabash Avenue YMCA, Chicago Indiana * Allen Chapel African Methodist Episcopal Church, Terre Haute * Bethel AME Church, Indianapolis * Booker T. Washington School, Rushville * Crispus Attucks High School, Indianapolis * Eleutherian College, Lancaster * Iddings-Gilbert-Leader-Anderson Block, Kendallville * Indiana Avenue Historic District, Indianapolis * J. Woodrow Wilson House, Marion * Levi Coffin House, Fountain City (NHL) * Liberty Baptist Church, Evansville * Lockefield Garden Apartments, Indianapolis * Madame C. J. Walker Building, Indianapolis * Minor House, Indianapolis * Old Richmond Historic District, Richmond * Ransom Place Historic District, Indianapolis * Rockville Historic District, Rockville Iowa *Alexander Clark House, Muscatine *Bethel AME Church, Davenport *Burns United Methodist Church, Des Moines *Buxton Historic Townsite, Lovilia *Fort Des Moines Provisional Army Officer Training School, Des Moines Kansas * Nicodemus Historic District, Nicodemus * John Brown Cabin. Osawatomie * George Washington Carver Homestead Site, Beeler * Arkansas Valley lodge No. 21, Prince Hall Masons, Wichita * Calvary Baptist, Wichita * Brown v. Board of Education National Historic Site, Topeka Kentucky *A. Jackson Crawford Building, Somerset *Abner Knox farm, Danville *Anderson House, Haskingsville *Andrew Muldrow Quarters, Tyrone *Artelia Anderson Hall, Paduch *Ash Emison Quarters, Delaplain *Bayless Quarters, North Middletown *Bethel AME Church, Shelbyville *Bloomfield Historic District, Bloomfield *Broadway Temple AME Zion Church, Louisville *Central Colored School, Louisville *Chandler Normal School Building and Webster Hall, Lexington *Charity’s House, Falmouth *Chestnut Street Baptist Church, Louisville *Church of Our Merciful Saviour, Louisville *E.E. Hume Hall, Frankfort *Embry Chapel Church, Elizabethtown *Emery-Price Historic District, Covington *First African Baptist Church and Parsonage, Georgetown *First African Baptist Church, Lexington *First Baptist Church, Elizabethtown *First Colored Baptist Church, Bowling Green *Freeman Chapel CME Church, Hopkinsville *Hogan Quarters, Versailles *Jackson Hall, Kentucky State University, Frankfort *James Briscoe Quarters, Delaplain *Jeffersontown Colored School, Jeffersontown *John Leavell Quarters, Bryantville *Johnson’s Chapel AME Zion Church, Springfield *Johnson-Pence House, Georgetown *Joseph Patterson Quarters, Midway *Keas Tabernacle Christian Methodist Episcopal Church, Mount Sterling *Knights of Pythias Temple, Louisville *Lewis O’Neal Tavern, Versailles *Limerick Historic District (Boundary Increase), Louisville *Lincoln Hall, Berea *Lincoln Institute Complex, Simpsonville *Lincoln School, Paduch *Louisville Free Public Library, Western Colored Branch, Louisville *Meriwether House, Louisville *Midway Historic District, Midway *Minor Chapel AME Church, Taylorsville *Mount Vernon AME Church, Gamaliel *Mt. Moriah Baptist Church, Middleboro *Municipal College Campus, Simmons University, Louisville *Old Statehouse Historic District, Frankfort *Perry Shelburne House, Taylorsville *Pisgah Rural Historic District, Lexington/Versailles *Poston House, Hopkinsville *Reed Road Rural Historic District, Lexington *Russell Historic District, Louisville *Solomon Thomas House, Salvisa *South Frankfort Neighborhood Historic District, Frankfort *St. James AME Church, Ashland *St. John United Methodist Church, Shelbyville *Stone Barn on Brushy Creek, Carlisle *Stone Quarters on Burgin Road, Harrodsburg *The Grange, Paris *Thomas Chapel C.M.E. Church, Hickman *University of Louisville Belknap Campus, Louisville *Whitney M. Young, Jr., Birthplace, Simpsonville Louisiana * Arna Wendell Bontemps House, Alexandria * Badin-Roque House, Natchez * Canebrake, Ferriday * Carter Plantation, Springfield * Central High School, Shreveport * Congo Square, New Orleans * Evergreen Plantation, Wallace * Flint-Goodridge Hospital of Dillard University, New Orleans * Holy Rosary Institute, Lafayette * James H. Dillard House, New Orleans * Kenner and Kugler Cemeteries Archeological District, Norco * Leland College, Baker * Magnolia Plantation, Derry * Maison de Marie Therese, Bermuda * McKinley High School, Baton Rouge * Melrose Plantation, Melrose * Port Hudson, Port Hudson * Southern University Archives Building, Scotlandville * St. James AME Church, New Orleans * St. Joseph Historic District, St. Joseph * St. Joseph’s School, Burnside * St. Paul Lutheran Church, Mansura * St. Peter AME Church, New Orleans * Tangipahoa Parish Training School Dormitory, Kentwood Maine * Green Memorial AME Zion Church, Portland * John B. Russwurm House, Portland * Harriet Beecher Stowe House, Brunswick Maryland * African Methodist Episcopal Church, Cumberland * Berkley School, Darlington * Don S.S. Goodloe House, Bowie * Douglass Place, Baltimore * Douglass Summer House, Highland Beach * Frederick Douglass High School, Baltimore * Grassland, Annapolis Junction * John Brown’s Headquarters, Samples Manor * McComas Institute, Joppa * Mt. Gilboa Chapel, Oella * Mt. Moriah African Methodist Episcopal Church, Annapolis * Orchard Street United Methodist Church, Baltimore * Public School No. 111, Baltimore * Snow Hill Site, Port Deposit Archeological site. * St. John’s Church, Ruxton * Stanley Institute, Cambridge * Stanton Center, Annapolis Massachusetts * African Meeting House, Boston * Boston African American National Historic Site, Boston * Charles Street African Methodist Episcopal Church, Boston * William C. Nell House, Boston * Maria Baldwin House, Cambridge * Howe House, Cambridge * William Monroe Trotter House, Dorchester * William E.B. Du Bois Boyhood Homesite, Great Barrington * Camp Atwater, North Brookfield * Paul Cuffe Farm, Westport * Liberty Farm, Worcester Michigan * Idlewild Historic District, Idlewild * Breitmeyer-Tobin Building, Detroit * Dunbar Hospital, Detroit * Sacred Heart Roman Catholic Church, Covent, and Rectory, Detroit * Second Baptist Church of Detroit, Detroit * Ossian H. Sweet House, Detroit Minnesota , the nation's first African-American municipal architect}}]] * Avalon Hotel, Rochester * Edward S. Hall House, St. Paul * Harriet Island Pavilion, St. Paul * Highland Park Tower, St. Paul * Holman Field Administration Building, St. Paul * Lena O. Smith House, Minneapolis * Pilgrim Baptist Church, St. Paul * St. Mark’s African Methodist Episcopal Church, Duluth Mississippi Missouri Montana * Fort Missoula Historic District, Missoula Nebraska * Jewell Building, Omaha * Malcolm X House Site, Omaha * Webster Telephone Exchange Building, Omaha donated the building to the Urban League in 1933. The 33-room building is closely associated with Omaha's black history, serving as a home to Omaha's Urban League and its leader Whitney Young}}]] Nevada * Moulin Rouge Hotel, Las Vegas New Jersey * Ackerman-Smith House, Saddle River * Bethany Baptist Church, Newark * Fisk Chapel, Fair Haven * Grant AME Church, Chesilhurst * Shadow Lawn, West Long Branch * State Street Public School, Newark * William R. Allen School, Burlington New Mexico * Hawikuh, Zuni New York * 369th Regiment Armory, New York * African Burying Ground, New York * Apollo Theater, New York * Bethel AME Church and Manse, Huntington * Claude McKay Residence, New York * Dunbar Apartments, New York * Durham Memorial AME Zion Church, Buffalo * Edward Kennedy “Duke” Ellington House, New York * Florence Mills House, New York * Foster memorial AME Zion Church, Tarrytown * Harlem River Houses, New York * Harriet Tubman Home for the Aged, Auburn * House on Hunterfly Road District, New York * James Weldon Johnson House, New York }}]] * John Brown Farm, Lake Placid * John Roosevelt “Jackie” Robinson House, New York * Langston Hughes House, New York * Lemuel Haynes House, New South Granville * Louis Armstrong House, New York * Macedonia Baptist Church, Buffalo * Matthew Henson Residence, New York * Minton’s Playhouse, New York * New York Amsterdam News Building, New York * Paul Robeson Home, New York * Ralph Bunche House, New York * Sandy Ground Historic Archeological District, New York * Schomburg Center for Research in Black Culture, New York * St. George’s Episcopal Church, New York * St. James AME Zion Church, Ithaca * St. Nicholas Historic District, New York * Valley Road Historic District, Manhasset * Villa Lewaro, Irvington * Will Marion Cook House, New York * Waddington Historic Distinct, Waddington North Carolina Ohio * Mount Zion Baptist Church, Athens * Jacob Goldsmith House, Cleveland * Lincoln Theatre, Columbus * South School, Yellow Springs * Colonel Charles Young House, Wilberforce * William C. Johnston House and General Store, Burlington * Macedonia Church, Burlington * John Mercer Langston House, Oberlin * African Jackson Cemetery, Piqua * Classic Theater, Dayton * Dunbar Historic District, Dayton * Women’s Christian Association, Dayton Oklahoma * A.J. Mason Building, Tullahassee * Black Theater of Ardmore, Ardmore * Boley Historic District, Boley * C.L. Cooper Building, Eufaula * Douglass High School Auditorium, Ardmore * Dunbar School, Ardmore * Eastside Baptist Church, Okmulgee * First Baptist Central Church, Okmulgee * First Baptist Church, Muskogee * Gower Cemetery, Edmond * J. Cody Johnson Building, Wewoka * Johnson Hotel and Boarding House, Duncan * Manual Training High School for Negroes, Muskogee * Melvin F. Luster House, Oklahoma City * Mill-Washington School, Red Bird * Okmulgee Colored Hospital, Okmulgee * Okmulgee Downtown Historic District, Okmulgee * One-hundred–and-one Ranch, Ponca City * Red Bird City Hall, Redbird * Rock Front, Vernon * Rosenwald Hall, Lima * Taft City Hall, Taft * Ward Chapel AME Church, Muskogee Pennsylvania * Adelphi School, Philadelphia * Bethel AME Church, Reading * Camptown Historic District, LaMott * Ercildoun Historic District in Chester County * Frances Ellen Watkins Harper House, Philadelphia * Hamorton Historic District, Kennett Square * Henry O. Tanner House, Philadelphia * Institute for Colored Youth, Philadelphia * John Brown House, Chambersburg * Little Jerusalem AME Church, Cornwells Heights * Melrose, Cheyney * Mother Bethel AME Church, Philadelphia * Oakdale, Chadds Ford * Slate Hill Cemetery, Morrisville * Thompson Cottage, Westchester * Union Methodist Episcopal Church, Philadelphia * Wesley AME Zion Church, Philadelphia * White Hall of Bristol College, Croyden * White Horse Farm, Phoenixville Puerto Rico * Hacienda Azucarera La Esperanza, Manati Rhode Island * Battle of Rhode Island Site, Portsmouth * Cata Hill Historic District, Woonsocket * Smithville Seminary, Scituate South Carolina *Hampton-Pinckney Historic District, Greenville *Paris Simkins House, Edgefield Tennessee * List of African American historic places in Texas}} Utah * [[National Register of Historic Places listings in Salt Lake City, Utah|Trinity AME Church, Salt Lake City Virginia * Belmont – Virginia Virgin Islands * Christiansted Historic District, Christiansted * Christiansted National Historic Site, Christiansted * Emmaus Moravian Church and Manse, Coral Bay * Estate Carolina Sugar Plantation, Coral Bay * Estate Neltjeberg, Charlotte Amalie * Estate Niesky, Charlotte Amalie * Fort Christian, Charlotte Amalie * Friedensthal Mission, Christiansted * New Herrnhut Morvaian Church, Charlotte Amalie West Virginia * African Zion Baptist Church, Malden * Bethel AME Church, Parkersburg * Camp Washington-Carver Complex, Clifftop * Canty House, Institute * Douglass Junior and Senior High School, Huntington * East Hall, Institute * Elizabeth Harden Gilmore House, Charleston * Garnet High School, Charleston * Halltown Union Colored Sunday School, Halltown * Hancock House, Bluefield * Harpers Ferry National Historical Park, Harpers Ferry ** Storer College, Harpers Ferry * Jefferson County Courthouse, Charles Town * Maple Street Historic District, Lewisburg * Mt. Tabor Baptist Church, Lewisburg * Trinity Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church, Clarks burg * Union Historic District, Union * World War Memorial, Kimball Wisconsin * East Dayton Street Historic District, Madison Further reading * Ballard, Allan; One More Day’s Journey: The Story of a Family and a People; New York; McGraw-Hill, 1984 * Durham, Philip, and Everettt L. Jones: The Adventures of the Negro Cowboys; New York: Bantam Books, 1969 * Ferguson, Leland G. Uncommon Ground: Archeology and Colonial African America; Washington, D.C.; Smithsonian Institution Press, 1992 * Harley, Sharon, and Rosalyn Terborg-Penn; The Afro-American Woman: Struggles and Images; Port Washington; Kennikat Press; 1978 * Higgans, Nathan I. Harlem Renaissance; New York; Oxford University Press; 1971;* McFeely, William S.; Frederick Douglass; New York; Norton, 1990 * Lyon, Elizabeth A.: Cultural and Ethnic Diversity in Historic Preservation. Information Series, no. 65; Washington D.C.; National Trust for Historic Preservation, 1992. * National Register of Historic Places: African American Historic Places; National Park Service & National Trust for Historic Preservation; The Preservation Press; Washington D.C.; 1994 * Painter, Nell Irvin, Exodusters: Black Migration to Kansas after Reconstruction; New York; Norton; 1976 * Reynolds, Gary A. and beryl Wright; Against the Odds: African American Artists and the Harmon Foundation. Newark, New Jersey; The Newark Museum, 1989 References Category:African American history Category:African slave trade Category:Black history in the United States military Category:Buffalo Soldiers Category:Discrimination in the United States Category:Forced migration Category:History of racial segregation in the United States Category:Historic sites African American Category:Politics and race Category:Race legislation in the United States Category:Race-related legal issues Category:Racism Category:Reconstruction Category:Slavery in the New World Category:Slavery in the United States Category:White supremacy in the United States